Leo's lost past
by Wolfcrafter
Summary: After being expelled (again) from his school. He is sent to an English boarding school for 'people like him'. Hoping that he won't be noticed and left alone unlike the last school. He meets a girl and is introduced to a new world. However something suspicious is happening in the background.
1. Clovis' realisation

**CLOVIS POV**

I could sense that something was going on. Someone's lost memories were swirling around somewhere and I had to find them. Running around the camp, I could suddenly sense them.

"Hey! Clovis how's it going?" the voice came from an olive skinned boy with curly brown hair (he was also shorter than most of the guys here). Leo had the big grin on his face that normally made teachers think he was up to something.

"Oh nothing really." I warily exclaimed, I looked around for the source but it was constant and strong. As if it was right in front of m… wait. Of course. Leo.

"Well I have to go and continue repairing the Hephaestus Cabin's char-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "I sense that some of you memories are gone."

"What? No way. That isn't possible" Leo said followed by a nervous laugh. The realisation struck him which was then accompanied with curiosity. "Show me them then."

"But it might be bad for y-"I tried to warn him but he insisted.

"Who knows, it might be a boring thing like what I had for breakfast or what clothes I should have worn."

"That isn't how they usually work Leo,"

"Meh, people don't even care about that, just show them to me so that I can re eat my food,"

"Stop rambling and come with me." With that said, I begin dragging Leo to my cabin.

 **LEO POV**

After being told I had lost memories, I thought I had been told it all: being son of Hephaestus, being one of the seven demigods, oh also that one time that I was told that I would the seventh wheel by a revenge goddess, And the most important one… being the great-grandson of one of my crush's (well more like a friend that I had) dead boyfriends… interesting life I'll say.

Walking into the cabin I immediately had fatigue hit me in the face. I looked around, the branch that was connected to the river of what was it called again? Piplup? Populip? Oh right! Poplar. The sounds of the river dropping into the shiny tin buckets nearly hypnotised me. I wanted to sleep so badly I nearly fell onto my knees, however Clovis snapped me awake.

"Sit down. Now." He said harshly.

"Calm down. I'll do what you say," I said obeying his order.

He began waving his hand in front of me…

 **CLOVIS POV**

I tried to get him out of his trance. I tried. He didn't wake up. Clapping, songs, spells, a burning stick to his face, food… nothing worked. I placed him in one of the empty comfy beds. Rushing to Chiron, I begged him to help me. It was no use. Only my father would know. He needs to help. Now.

I scraped his favourite food into the fire: Warm milk, chocolate cake etc. However, his answer was simple. Wait. I knew that I could trust him, so I tugged Leo in so that he could get a good night's sleep.


	2. It happened again

**LEO POV**

I can't believe I did it again. I am floating around, looking at my other self… I look 14. If anyone saw me now, staring at a 14 year old boy. They might not be too happy to talk to me. What happened? Oh yeah… I am in my memories and d I think I am meant to rediscover them. Well this is going to be an interesting 10 minutes of me eating breakfast or how to do calculus.

"I just had to fail that test, just had to piss off the teacher and off course: burn the girl I like's arm. You can even see the dark red hand marks and smell the burnt skin from a mile away! Urgh… How am I even going to explain that to her? "the other me mumbled. Oh god my voice was weird then. Like a chipmunk who had taken too much helium

"Oh hey! I am sorry that fire that appeared in my hand magically burnt your arm. We still friends, right?" Yeah like that was going to happen. A woman began talking about this English boarding school that specialise in 'kids like me' after it happened and said that I would travel the day after tomorrow. Her name was Olivia. Above her name tag it said (in a very formal way may I say) _Kansas Social Workers._ Such a creative name. I Remembered the not so subtle words she said that apparently defined me: "kids like me". Which of course means kids that to things that can't be explained, get sent there. Maybe I'll even find someone like me. Yay … fun, bet that I'll last two months in that 'bloody' school. I went and began packing the usual things. Like: scrap metal; rubber bands (you can never get enough rubber bands); a screwdriver; more metal; my jacket; metal etc.

Under the pale white ceiling, in my (weird) fluorescent green bed I slept peacefully until the next morning

When the other me woke up, I smelled something that reminded me of my mum's car shop from when I was younger. It takes me about 0.1 seconds to realise that, that wasn't right. Motor oil. That's what it is. I sat up looking around in amazement at what had happened while I was asleep. I was covered, and I mean from head to toe covered, in oil. I heard my roommates giggling behind me. One had a missing tooth while the other was albino. However, the other me gasped. That's when I realised that they had opened the door. Everyone in my year was invited to the party (like normal). The only difference was that I was invited. In addition to that, I was the entertainment. Looking for my clothes to cover up my upper part of my body, I rush to the en suite toilet and closing the door in all of the people's faces. I look in the mirror, horrified at the sight, I quickly wash the sticky brown oil off my face. The laughing travels through my door, shouting in my ear, darkness was entangled in the sound trying to haunt me.

"Go on! Burn yourself by accident, why don't you!" was screamed at me through the door.

* * *

After a while, I walked out again, with all my cloths (all clean) and I find the dorm room empty. Yes! I left to go to class which I was late for. Of course. However, I really did not care after all of this shit happened (oh no! I swore. Oh well). I could hear all the small giggles in the crowd.

We were studying Shakespeare's play: Macbeth. Maybe I could just join that world… Get killed by a king just because he thinks you're a threat or be one of the witches and recite weird spells and make potions. I sat at the back at my usual seat. An old style one made with the cheapest kind wood. The desk, having been abused for so many years by so many failing students, it looked like it had evolved from the other desks by having different colour drawings and carvings everywhere, even on the steel. I must say, the burning marks sometimes resembled incredible drawings. Even a dragon on the side of it.

Mini Leo sat in his seat, already half sleeping. I floated in front of him just to make sure he couldn't see or sense me. What should I do? Wave? Maybe do the Macarena? Nah waving will be enough. Having waved frantically in front of his face. Well that is confirmed, I am invisible and invincible. The teacher was mindlessly writing quotes and annotation on the board, not caring that some of the students didn't even understand it! No wonder mini me was struggling to stay awake. I went up to the teacher and began making weird faces. Look at my tongue Ms I couldn't care less for my students!


End file.
